Bracelet Girls: Pros and Cons
by bladeWriter3
Summary: Yuya has a rough time sleeping. So Yuto decides to help him with his dilemma. What could our tomato-haired hero be concerned with? Shipping! This can only go so well...


**Warning: The following is what happens when you decide to research shipping pairs as well as watch a side video for YGOTAS. I'm so sorry in advance.**

* * *

Yuya starred up at the ceiling of his room in the Duel Palace. After the events that had transpired a few mere hours ago, he had trouble sleeping.

" _Can't sleep huh?"_ A voice came. Yuya looked over to see a transparent Yuto looking over him.

"Yuto? How are you doing this I thought you weren't supposed to start being relevant again until season 3? You know, when the show ends horribly?" The boy with tomato hair asked.

" _This is a Fanfic Yuya. Writers tend not to care about accuracy."_ Yuto answered. _"So what's troubling you?"_

"Just about what happened and what's going to happen."

" _You mean how you sent that Security guy that was somehow involved with the plot to slavery for the rest of his life?"_ The Xyz counterpart said, not really showing much sympathy.

"Yes."

" _And how we're going to find out Dennis greenlit the invasion of Heartland and turned Ruri over to Yuri. Ugh! Dammit Reiji I actually wanted Shun to card 'em!"_

"Well maybe not tha-"

" _He's lucky I wasn't there, otherwise I wouldn't have been so merciful!"_

"Shun was about to beat Dennis up and he was already unconscious!" Yuya said, shocked by Yuto sudden violent outburst. "But anyway, that's not really what I'm thinking about."

" _Then what are you thinking about?"_

"Shipping."

" _What?"_

"You know, how that thing fandoms do where they pair up characters in a romantic relationship?"

" _Yeah I know what shipping is Yuya. But why are you thinking about it?"_

"Because look at how many shipping pairs I've spawned. I need to decide which one of the Bracelet Girls I want to end up with."

" _You do know that you have at least a dozen other pair's right? I heard somehow there's a ship for you and Kachidoki."_

"Okay first, how in the name of the Egyptian God Cards did someone decide to ship me and Kachidoki? Second of all, I know how many ships I have but I want to focus on the Bracelet Girls because they're more involved in the plot than most other female characters in this franchise."

"Keep telling yourself that." Came the voice of Aki from 5D's, who was outside his room.

"Go back to 5D's Aki, this is my job." Crow shouted from somewhere else in the building.

" _Is this really what you're thinking about and not something like Yuzu being flung off a motorcycle and into a building to almost die right?"_

"Oh like the writers were really going to kill Yuzu off at the halfway-point of the show. Besides being flung off is just one of the dangers of Card Games on Motorcycles."

" _You've been waiting all season to say that haven't you?"_ A deadpan Yuto said.

"I can neither confirm nor deny it." Yuya said, though Yuto took it as a yes. "Now if all you're going to do is act like your Manga version could you at least help me out?"

" _Sure. Not like I can leave your body anyway."_

"Great. Now so how do you want to do this? Maybe something like a chart that rates the appeal of pairs amongst the fandom?"

" _Let's just go with a pros and cons list."_

"Yeesh. You don't have to be such a kill joy."

" _You watch your home be burned to the ground and your friends and loved ones be turned into trading cards all around you then we'll talk. But let's start with Yuzu, seeing as how most people ship the two of you. What do you like about her?"_

"Well back in Season 1 she had those big character development moments while she was learning Fusion Summoning. And you know, being more involved in the main plot then I was."

* * *

" _Sora teach me Fusion Summoning." Yuzu demanded._

" _Sure. I'm always willing to give Academia's greatest weapon to people I'm probably going to have to card later on."_

" _What?"_

" _What?"_

… _.._

… _._

… _._

" _Ruri!" Shun screamed, only to get punched in the stomach by Yuto._

" _And that just ruined the serious moment." Sora snarked._

" _Yeah, my fist is Shun's greatest weakness. As well as stairs, a taser, a falling building and more stairs."_

" _So anyway guy that looks like Yuya who I'm going to mistake for Yuya anyway – though I don't know why. Seriously you're hair looks nothing like his?"_

" _Can't talk. Gotta go. Bye!" Yuto said as Bracelet-Ex Machina poofed him and the probably/hopefully still alive Shun away._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

" _Bloom Diva go in for the win!" Yuzu said as her Ace-Monster-that-she-definitely-won't-replace-for-a-Disney-Princess-later-down-the-line won her the rematch with Masumi._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

" _I'm going to card the Xyz Remnants to prove to the Professor I can help him achieve his goal of peacefully unifying the dimensions." Serena said, blissfully unaware of Dennis sneaking off to turn her and Yuzu over to Yuri._

" _You do realize that genocide really doesn't sound all that peaceful right? Maybe you should just talk to Shun and get a second opinion."_

" _I suppose. But how do I find him? Every time I search for him, I leave just as the plot shows him."_

" _That's easy. If you see a tall, somewhat broody guy who screams 'RURI!' at the top of his lungs when he sees you, that's him."_

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

" _Come now Yuzu, don't be difficult." Yuri said as Starve Venom-which-definitely-looked-like-its-silhouette-and-not-like-Black-Rose-Dragon-on-evil snuck up on Yuzu. "At least come out and stop hiding like a damsel in distress."_

 _At the speed of plot, Yuzu ran from her hiding place and gave Yuri one of Serena's trademark Megaton Punches._

" _NOONECALLSMEADAMSELINDISTRESSANDGETSAWAYWITHIT!"_

* * *

"And she did have a really good emotional moment when we finished that anticlimactic Zarc plot."

* * *

" _Yuya-" Yuzu's spirit said through the living Deus Ex Machina-erm-Ray "You are not a demon, most certainly not one as terribly written as this one."_

" _Excuse me!" An offended Zarc said. "I'm much better than all those poorly done Yu-Gi-Oh! Villains. I actually have a backstory!"_

" _You mean the one where you blamed the crowd for your actions and it makes other villains seem better by comparison. I still have trouble understanding why you did that." Ray added, trying to get the screen time her contract had promised._

" _Everybody shut up and fear my generic motives!"_

* * *

" _Okay. Well what's one of her flaws?"_

"She didn't duel the entirety of the second half of the show. Once she duels Sergey she never duels again!"

* * *

" _I'm going to throw you into a building." The Russian cyborg killer machine that is Sergey said to Yuzu, giving a face that would make Yami Marik proud._

" _What?"_

* * *

" _You do remember that time where she dueled those Security Mooks with Sora right?"_

"Yeah but all we got out of that was a Beauty and the Beast joke. Besides that episode really wasn't important to the overall plot of the show."

" _The entire Synchro Arc wasn't relevant to the plot of the show."_ Yuto angrily whispered. " _Ono was just playing favorites with 5D'S."_

"And then there's our big reunion at the end of the show."

* * *

" _Hey Yuzu. How was your week in Key West?"_

" _Meh, not really as cracked up as it seems."_

* * *

" _Yeah even the people who don't take sides in shipping were underwhelmed. So why don't we take a break from her and move on to one of the other Bracelet Girls? Like Serena, people ship you with her. What do you like about her?"_

"Well she had some good character moments too. Such as…"

* * *

" _I duel boring because it's practical." Serena said in a monotone voice as Cat Dancer attacked Yugo's monster._

 _Later…_

" _I guess dueling for fun isn't all that bad."_

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

" _Come on Serena it's a win-win." Barrett offered. "You get to be the soldier you always ranted to the Professor that you could be and the bald guy gets to make progress in his incredibly stupid and flaw ridden plan."_

" _Go jump in front of a bus!" Serena said, spitting in Barrett's face._

* * *

"Then there are those hot monsters in her Extra Deck."

* * *

" _So then I totally took out that Goyo thingie. Shame I can't remember the name, but since it's in every Security agent Deck I'll probably see it again." Cat Dancer said, recalling her fight scenes to Panther and Lio Dancers. All three of them where in a hot tub and even skimpier outfits then usual by the way._

* * *

"Plus she actually got a duel in Season 3. Sure we totally annihilated her, but it's still more than Yuzu ever got."

" _Sounds like a strong female character."_

"Yeah but at the same time she's one of the more violent girls."

* * *

" _RIN!" Yugo said as he got up, only to be hit be Serena again, for the 1,234,927 time this hour._

" _How much longer do you foke's at home think this will go on because this is getting old?" Melissa Claire said as she opened up another bag of popcorn._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

" _You guys duel Ruri. I'm going to put an end to this tedious subplot!" Shun declared as he turned around, and preceded to have Serena hit him with a taser._

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

* * *

"But if I want I girl who can win a duel, Rin can do that too."

 _Yugo ran towards Rin who he had just attack with Crystal Wing taking out almost all her Life Points._

" _Rin I'm so happy. Now that I've beaten you in a duel you'll return to the way you were before and everything will be happy peppy-"_

 _Yugo fails to finish his sentence as Crystal Bell is revived and wins the duel for Rin._

" _Newsflash Yugo. To win the duel, my Life Points have to be zero exactly." Rin snarked, surrounded by that creepy Parasite influenced aura._

* * *

" _You know I still wonder why she was covered in that weird aura thing. I mean when we do that it's because we're possessed by a badly written villain. So what's Rin's flaw?"_

"Without anyone else Rin can barely be considered a character."

" _Come on that's not true."_

"Oh it is. Remember the girls talked about it right in front of us."

* * *

" _You guys I'm scared." Rin said, somewhat muffled by the glass container she was in._

" _About Zarc reviving as well as Yuto and the others disappearing forever." Ruri said, trying to hold back tears._

" _No that the writers are going to kick me off of the show. What purpose does my character have at this point?"_

 _Silence passed for an eternity until Serena answered. "I know! You exist to give Yugo a reason to be involved in the show!"_

" _Yeah!" Yuzu added. "Without you Yugo wouldn't be involved in the plot at all. You exist for the sake of Yugo being involved."_

" _Gee I feel so much better."_

* * *

" _Well it's a tough call between the three of them. But if you weigh everything equally-"_

"What? We didn't do Ruri."

" _Oh you are not hooking up with Ruri! I call dibs man!"_

"Just humor me okay. It's all you can do at this point until Season 3."

" _Fine."_ Yuto grumbled, not happy about this.

"Okay so Ruri believes in Egao already, so we already have some common ground. And she's easily the nicest of the girls by far."

* * *

' _Fan Slap!"_

" _Megaton Punch!"_

" _Knee Smash"_

" _Push a person off a tower only because the bad filler says so!"_

* * *

"And she knows my dad, so that takes care of the awkward 'Meet-the-Parents' part of the relationship.

" _Could you just get to her flaws?!"_ Yuto said, still mad at Yuya for even attempting to go after Ruri.

"Well, all her flaws can be summed up in one word: Shun."

* * *

" _One-Turn-Kill with a giant 164000 ATK birdie!"_

" _Carpet Bomb the holographic city!"_

" _Fire a laser at a Chaos Giant from flippin' SPACE!"_

* * *

"This really is a tough call. What do you think I should do?"

" _Well besides_ NOT _going after Ruri, I don't know. Ultimately this is a decision only you can make. You have to be the one who chooses what you like best in a girl, and which one of the Bracelet Girls is the one you want to spend the rest of your life with. You must look at who they are as people, although technically they are the same person,"_ Yuto advised. _"Only once you have looked at everything can you see-"_

"No wait, Ruri is by far the most attractive looking."

" _What? NO! You totally ignored what I just said."_

"Too late. When this ends I'm going to ask Ruri out on a date."

" _She is_ MY GIRLFRIEND _Yuya! You can't just go around stealing someone else's significant other!'_

"You do realize we're the same person to right? So technically she was dating me to begin with?"

" _That's not how this works!"_

Yuya decided to ignore him and proceed to fall asleep.

" _Yuya! Yuya! Don't you dare fall asleep on me! I swear if you don't wake up right now I will make you slap yourself! YUYA!"_

* * *

 **I regret everything…**

 **Next chapter of Dimension Crisis is coming along though.**


End file.
